


What happens in Gotham, stays in Gotham

by MJ2019UwU



Category: Joker (2019)
Genre: Blood and Gore, Gen, Kidnapping, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Psychological Torture, Torture
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-01
Updated: 2020-05-01
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:14:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23945281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MJ2019UwU/pseuds/MJ2019UwU
Summary: Mary is promoted to a Detective after being a cop for a few years. She gives information out to officers who need it for specific investigations. There were apparent rumours going around about a mole in the GCPD, however Mary didn't know who it was.A pill a day keep the joker away? That's..not true, that's far from true
Kudos: 3





	What happens in Gotham, stays in Gotham

**Author's Note:**

> This is a new story due to my muse going down for the other work with Arthur fleck.

She squinted as she looked at the pages. 'Mary Jane is promoted to Detective after years of service and being a cop who worked in her own time. We do not usually promote people so quickly, however this time, we admit Mary has worked very hard despite the past coming back to her occasionally'

She chuckled softly as she took a drag of her cigarette, she took a deep breath before she exhaled smoke from her lips, she glanced to the tv screen whilst she hummed. "And now back to the news. Gotham city police department is on high alert after Arthur fleck who goes by the name joker, has escaped from arkham state hospital. Many people have been hurt since his escape, and some even died. Many GCPD officers are actually terrified of joker, meaning no one is responding to alerts of sights that citizens have seen. If you see joker, please call the GCPD immediately. Some officers ARE responding to the calls. We will update you as we get more information"

Mary sighed heavily as she looked at her phone, a message from her friend had just gotten to her 'meet me at the bar down near the theatre. We're having drinks to celebrate James from being better' She shrugged and got up from the couch, she changed from her uniform to her dress that was red and white. She put her hair into a bun and applied a small amount of make-up. She glanced to her pills beside her as she narrowed her eyes. "I can't drink on them..so just-" she grabbed them, placing them into her purse as she spoke to herself.

Her phone rang almost immediately as she answered it "I'm coming now. I'm just locking my door.." her key turned into the lock as she heard a click. She took another deep breath whilst she lit another cigarette, she walked down the street, her gun in her holster under her dress. She could hear the distant yelling of the riots as she passed each and every building, broken glass scattered the streets as she stumbled slightly in her high heels. Mary's eyes widened as she almost fell, but she caught herself. "Why the fuck won't the GCPD actually listen?" She muttered to the voice in her head, which only laughed. She opened the door to the bar that her friend had told her to meet at, she scanned the room before she found her friend sitting at a booth. She waved slowly and walked over to him.

"Hey. Hey..sorry about being late..the streets are literally littered with glass and other shit.." She heard a laugh erupt from her friend before he nods "I know..it's fuckin stupid.." Mary had ordered a martini as she kept looking around. Something caught her eye. A group of men were surrounding a booth, all laughing and smoking. Mary simply shook her head as she now sipped on her martini, she leaned her head back " Is the medication working better than the others?" He broke the silence as she nods "mhm..I've had hardly any bursts of laughter..my personalities have stopped.." he smiled at her, now sipping at his beer. "See..we told you it would work..hence why James got help..oh..and he thanks you for taking him to the hospital.." Mary smiled brightly before he got up to use the restroom "I need to use the restroom. Watch my drink will you?" He questioned with a tilt of his head. Mary flashed him a smile as she nods yet again.

He left in the direction of the restroom as one of the men from the crowd at the booth walked towards her. "Heyyy..I saw you starin' would you like a drink?" He slurred his words, obviously kinda intoxicated. "I- really shouldn't accept any drinks from strangers..but..-" she was interrupted as he placed his hand on hers. "Sweet heart. It's a free drink. You look..beautiful~" Mary listened to his words as she started to feel uneasy. Maybe if she had a drink from him, he'd leave her alone. "Alright..alright..as long as you leave me to talk to my friend when he comes back.." the man nodded as he strolled to the bar, he ordered the same martini that she had before, but this time he slipped in a sedative/ tranquilizer into the drink, he watched it dissolve, the martini looked the same. He handed it to her and ruffled her hair before he left.

Her friend shortly came back. "Sorry about that..someone was puking their guts up.." Mary laughed loudly, now sipping at her new martini "did you order another?" He questioned "Jesus you're going to be drunk.. when is your next work shift?" She finished sipping at the martini "next week.." She answered.

Ten minutes had passed as she began to feel dizzy and nauseated. She held her head. Her friend had to leave due to an emergency. She noticed everything was blurring and dulling. She took a deep breath as she stumbled out of the booth she was in. The man who gave her the drink gestured to someone. They stood up, their hood over their eyes as they followed her outside.

She was vomiting in the alleyway, her eyelids became heavy as she groaned "miss Jane..how lucky to see you..again" the voice laughed as she gripped the wall, she looked over at the man. Her eyes widened. "A-Arthur..I-" he laughed, "dear..sleep..you look exhausted.." Everything began to spin as she lost the feeling in her legs, causing them to buckle. She fell down and tried to get up, but she was pushed down by Arthur's foot. His weight being pressed against her spine. "Let's actually induce the sleep some more..arkham has a supply of rapid tranquilizers.." he brought a syringe out as he knelt down and stabbed it into her neck. She yelled loudly, causing him to slam her head into the concrete ground that she laid on. The substance drained into her vein as she slowly closed her eyes. The last thing she heard was his laughter.


End file.
